


we seek the courage to face our fear

by summerela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, I wanted to write renmin but none of my wips had renmin, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Huang Ren Jun, Slow Burn, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and then writing this 15k mess in one sitting, attempts at British insults were made, slight fear of heights, this came from me having a really bad headache and sleeping it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: Five feet is hardly a distance to fear height from but it’s also the difference between colliding with the ground and staying afloat in the air.How Jaemin survives Hogwarts through the years and how Renjun becomes part of his story.





	we seek the courage to face our fear

**Author's Note:**

> I took a page out of this story and also tried something: word flow without needing to backtrack every single sentence to make it perfect. This story is exactly that so it’s a smidgen different from my usual writing approach.

The thing about fear is not knowing what to do when you’re in the face of it.

A year ago, Jaemin had fallen from his broomstick, in a horrific Quidditch game accident. While potions and magic were able to cure the physical brokenness he had felt, the mental trauma never left him. What started as a thrilling match of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor for the House Cup became the worst nightmare of Jaemin’s twenty years of living. He had, as a result, taken a break from the sport, tinged with the flashes of pain and failure, and hadn’t looked back since.

Today, he’s sitting on his broom. Five feet above the ground.

It’s early dawn, the sun hasn’t even risen yet. And Jaemin’s not sure why he’s even here, on the Quidditch grounds with nothing for company but himself and his battered broomstick.

His hands shake as he climbs onto his trusty friend, but even the comforting feel of the handle and the wide berth he has grown accustomed to sitting on isn’t enough to deter the chilling fear seeping into his brain. Jaemin can’t say it’s because he’s afraid of falling. There’s a lot more to falling that strikes panic in his heart.

For the next blurred twenty minutes of his life, while it’s only him and his jumbled mind, Jaemin flies. No higher, no lower. He circles the girth of the stadium, idly looking at the ground with its dewy grass. His mind is blank, face drawn into a grim frown. He stops on the fifth cycle, halting his broomstick to stop and slowly gets off it.

Does he wish to go back to Quidditch? Jaemin doesn’t know.

That means understanding what’s holding him back and he’s scared of that.

Jaemin sees Donghyuck before he hears him, snorting when he sees the other boy caught in another altercation with Gryffindor’s prefect, Mark Lee.

“It’s perfectly legal, if you don’t read the fine print! Don’t wear your glasses Mark, and maybe you’ll realize there are easier things in life to sweat over.”

Mark scoffs and grabs the box of silver sparkling snakes out of Donghyuck’s conspicuous hands. “Maybe if you weren’t so loud and easy to read, you’d be able to get away with this.” Donghyuck scowls as Mark tips him a finger in goodbye, confiscated merchandise in his cloak.

Donghyuck sees Jaemin walk on over and his scowl deepens when the latter starts laughing.

“It’s not easy to bring joy into these dreary walls. Mark is a prat, that’s what I say!” Donghyuck ends his short tirade and takes a rough bite out of his poached eggs.

Jaemin takes a seat beside his best friend, perks up when his favorite cup of English coffee appears before him, the aroma already settling the tense atmosphere and quieting Jaemin’s messy morning thoughts.

“He does have a point though, dumb twit. Why boast about your black market items and plans to Mark Lee? Are you trying to impress him?” Jaemin smirks when Donghyuck’s face reddens.

“Oh, put a sock on it, Na!” Donghyuck jabs a finger into Jaemin’s side, making the latter giggle, “I’d rather be eaten alive by blast-ended skrewts than try to make Mark Lee fall unwittingly at my feet.” He finishes his eggs and begins attacking the toast plate, scaring the wits out of a passing Hufflepuff by his voracious movement.

Jaemin’s about to burst into a tune about Donghyuck fancying the older Gryffindor prefect when someone gets shoved into his side.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you.” A boy about his age apologizes, dipping his head shamefully and Jaemin’s tense form lets up. When the boy lifts his head, Gryffindor crest blazing bright on his chest, Jaemin’s met with puppy-like eyes.

_Ah, Jeno Lee._

“Oh Na Jaemin! I rarely see you around anymore, since –“

Jaemin clears his throat, “Yes it’s been, it’s been a while Jeno. Are you still Beater for Gryffindor?” He arches an eyebrow, polite smile still on his face.

Jeno chuckles, “As long as Johnny keeps me on the team. I’ve been working out to build up my muscles, so your team’s beater doesn’t aim another Bludger at one of my teammates.” He laughs but in good nature and Jaemin can’t help but feel his eyebrow twitch. He supposes it’s the coffee, it always has a way of making him feel jittery and wanting to flee in unnecessary conversation.

_Or maybe it’s just the talk about Quidditch._

Jaemin must have frowned because Jeno’s looking like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry again, Na, I –“

“Jeno, for Merlin’s sake, are we going to talk to Chenle or not?”

A boy, smaller in built with light brown hair, pushes aside the apologizing Gryffindor boy and makes his appearance. His eyebrows are furrowed and the displeased look in his eyes unnoticeably worsens when he sees Jaemin.

“Renjun! Sorry, got caught up in Quidditch talk again.” Renjun rolls his eyes but there’s the hint of a smile on his lips when he looks at the other. Jeno turns to Jaemin and the latter snaps his attention back, distracted by the additional presence, “I should get going. It was good seeing you Jaemin. Have a pleasant day!” The cheery boy waves a farewell, despite the accompanying Ravenclaw dragging him away by the robes.

Jaemin looks at the situation with amusement, only breaking from his staring when Donghyuck waves a hand in front of his face.

“Can’t say that wasn’t weird, Jaemin. Is Quidditch going to continue being a taboo for you?” Donghyuck takes a sip of earl grey tea and hands Jaemin a sausage on a fork. Jaemin gives him a grateful look.

“Say, want to say hi to the house elves before we go to Potions?” Jaemin ignores Donghyuck’s previous question, already gathering his parchment and books into his knapsack and getting off the bench.

Donghyuck sighs and gives him an understanding, grim smile. “Jaemin, you know you’re my best friend right? I’m always here to talk to you. I know you were somewhere else this morning, seeing that you weren’t in bed when I woke up.” Donghyuck finishes his tea and grabs his books, “But I would love to see our favorite elves and ask for another cookie. Is that even a question?” He grins and Jaemin laughs.

Once they leave the Great Hall and are walking side by side in the sparsely populated hallways, Jaemin looks over to Donghyuck. “I’m okay, Hyuck. I’ll get better. Don’t worry about it, you nerd.”

Donghyuck scrunches his nose and whacks him with a book. “Blimey, I’m not worried. I’m just saying, as your bestest and most attractive mate…”

Jaemin snorts and starts running, “Don’t even start that again, or else I’ll tell the house elves to never give you another cookie.” Donghyuck fixes him with a mean stare and runs after him.

“My sweet sweet summer child, what in the world has life done to you?!” Donghyuck’s scream echoes off the chamber walls and it reverberates under Jaemin’s skin.

He misses the chase.

When Jaemin first came to Hogwarts at the impressionable age of sixteen, he was awestruck by the imposing spires and mystical lore. Having come from a non-magic family, he was neither prepared for the everyday ease of spell life nor took to the enchantments as quickly as he thought he would.

It felt like the last ominous latch clicking shut to a leather-bound book on his fate when he was sorted into Slytherin, surrounded by mainly the ones who _did_ grow up with magic, with ancestry stretching beyond the decades to great great aunts and uncles who had worked at the Ministry of Magic or had ties to other esoteric, enchanting fields.

Jaemin was not in his element, even for a naturally likable boy who sought hard to make friends and fit in. He could easily count the days he did spend by himself, in the library behind shelves of books filled with jargon or by candle light at night, when his roommates were asleep and he took to chanting the incantations under his breath to memorize and absorb this new life.

At one point, he found himself by the Forbidden Forest. After the guilt of disturbing his sleeping roommates built up too much within him, Jaemin took to sneaking around the castle after night. Strangely, it was a destination first years avoided but to Jaemin, he found the place alluring and even comforting.

He skirted the edge of the forest on the nights when he felt the worst, retreating into his shy shell and hoping to find some solution to his inexhaustible resolve to becoming a better wizard for himself.

It is also on one of those nights that he bumps into another boy, with hair as black as the night sky and a voice so clear and confident.

They fall onto the ground, dirt smearing Jaemin’s cloaked bottom and as a first year caught outside after curfew, he is immediately worried and scared he’s caught by one of the school’s prefects. Fortunately for him, it’s simply another student also wandering the school grounds.

Though in an unmistakenably hurry.

The other boy stands up and looks down at Jaemin still on the ground, trying to recover from the collision. “Who are you and why are you out here?” There’s an underlying bristle to his voice and Jaemin can hear the subtle hint of panic within the tone. Before he can say another word though, the boy prattles on.

“Actually, on second thought, don’t even answer that. I should get going. Kids like you shouldn’t be out here late at night and without permission.” His voice trails off and it’s just enough time for Jaemin to get onto his feet again and stare back at the other, features murky in the dark. He notices they’re the same height.

“Aren’t you a first year too?”

The other boy lets out a sound between a chortle and a scoff, and Jaemin winces.

“Can’t go around assuming that, now can we? Besides I have business to attend to here.” He says challengingly and even without the moonlight having to shine on his features, Jaemin somehow knows the glint in the other’s eyes marks his determination to not back down from his statement.

Jaemin spares him nothing and toes at the dirt. “Yeah you’re right. It doesn’t matter. I’ll just keep walking then.” He doesn’t try to decipher the look in the boy’s eyes and makes way to head in the direction of the forest. An arm shoots out and grabs his elbow.

“You’re an idiot! Why would you go that way?”

Jaemin freezes, surprised by the physical contact of the other. The boy notices and drops his hand, shuffling closer to Jaemin. “Do you want to get yourself killed? I’m sorry but you don’t seem like the type of kid who knows how to handle the Forbidden Forest.”

Jaemin scowls at the comment, taking a step away. “And now you’re assuming? Sod off, you prick!”

The other boy puts his hands up in defense, “Hey just warning you. Don’t want the headmistress to give a eulogy first thing tomorrow morning, for a stupid first year who ended up dying at the hooves of a thestral.”

“Thestral are benign creatures. They won’t hurt you.” At this point, Jaemin’s rolling his eyes. He really wants to leave – something about this boy edges on his nerves, keeping his senses on all alert.

“Good, a point to Slytherin. I guess you guys can be as smart as us!” The boy snickers and Jaemin really does his best to hold in the insult lying on his tongue.

“Okay, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get on my way.” Jaemin bites his tongue and starts walking away.

“Hey! I know we’re strangers and will probably not recognize each other again in broad daylight. But if you need a quiet place to think and ruminate, you should check the Astronomy tower.”

Jaemin turns around.

“And I don’t know what’s bothering you but listen, it’s your first year here. You have six years ahead of you. Don’t let things bring you down now! We have so much to learn and master, I doubt being roadblocked by one little thing now is worth the trouble in the long run.” The boy smiles. Jaemin knows because he sees the flash of something pearly white.

“But I shall head off now too. Have to wake up for my lessons tomorrow. I hope the next time we bump into each other, you’re less troubled and feeling like yourself.”

Jaemin doesn’t know how long he stands there, even as the footsteps grow quieter and he’s sure he’s the only person within the vicinity of fifty meters. He walks back to the castle solemnly, earlier thoughts vanquished, now replaced by the words of some other first year he doesn’t even know the name and face of.

By the time he’s crawled into bed, heart beating at a steady and calm rate, eyelids threatening to shut, Jaemin’s beginning to dream of far-reaching blue skies and an endless meadow of sweet flowers.

In the months to follow, his life begins to fall into place. He befriends Donghyuck during finals when the two of them end up staying up way too late on their beds (their other roommates having camped out in the library and the common room), pouring over their History of Magic notes. The other boy came from a line of purebloods and had always been intrigued by Jaemin, but felt too intrusive to force himself into a friendship with him. Needless to say, they become best friends rather quickly and Jaemin has been thankful for his presence ever since.

Jaemin starts to speak up in his classes, every time he feels the slightest ounce of confusion, and this in turn, makes everyone aware of his presence. He still works hard, still spends some of his free hours in the library, but now he has Donghyuck and inadvertently the attention of many others – and as a result, he finds himself laughing more often than not, playing by the lake with his classmates or talking in the common room.

His first year passes by happily for his sixteen year old self, and by the time Quidditch tryouts come for his second year, he’s made a choice.

“Quidditch? Why suddenly Quidditch?” Donghyuck had whispered a Transfiguration spell under his breath, clapping gleefully when he manages to turn the unsuspecting beetle, crawling up the tree trunk, into a button.

Jaemin lazily looks out at the lake, “I feel like trying something new. Merlin knows how many hours I spend on my arse sitting in the library staring at the words of how to use flobberworm mucus.”

Donghyuck crawls over and sits by Jaemin’s prone figure, and looks at him quietly.

“Well then, I’ll come to all your games and bring the most obnoxious banner enchanted with your face on it to cheer you on.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Hyuck, I haven’t even made it in yet.” Jaemin grunts, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

“You’ll make it in, cross my heart. And if you don’t, I’ll scrummage all of Gryffindor’s sweets for you.” Donghyuck makes some weird hand motions over his chest, probably a promise of a sort.

It’s the thought that counts when Jaemin ends up making the cut, appointed as one of the team’s chasers as a second year. And all Jaemin remembers were the cheers and screams, coming from the girls and boys sitting in the audience (now that he learned, were part of his newly formed fan club) – and Donghyuck yelling the loudest of them all, “That’s my best friend! Na Jaemin, you’re bloody brilliant!”

His second and third years are filled with bliss. Jaemin makes new friends, begins acing his classes, and he feels on top of everything because he’s finally happy he fits into the magical world.

It comes crashing down in his fourth year, when Ten, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, promotes him to Seeker.

“You have the tenacity and eye for the unseen, Jaemin-ah. I believe in you.” Ten says with a pat on his back, leaving Jaemin to stew over his new position.

He has just gotten the hang of being a Chaser, of feeling comfortable in his own skin in a new environment. Now to ace being a Seeker, it feels like he’s back to square one. But Jaemin smiles and thanks the older for the promotion, vowing to do his best despite the odds he feels against himself. In the weeks to follow before their next game, he practices hard, taking hours off his studying to venture the fields at night and in the morning – controlling the speed of his broomstick and tuning his ears to the slightest swish of miniscule wings.

When he catches his first Snitch during a game, Jaemin feels more assured in his capabilities. The happiness and relief in his teammates’ eyes are enough for him to swallow his unsteady heart beats, hide his sweating hands, and pace his erratic breathing. He welcomes their cheers, laughing as they throw him up in the air and catch him comfortingly.

He could do this.

But even the brightest star diminishes at one point, falls off the landscape of remembered promises and unspoken dreams.

It is a tumultuous morning, wind speeds breaking the previous record and light snow flurries fogging up everyone’s vision. The blanket of white on the ground and the stadium would have been ethereally pretty under different circumstances, but they cast a blank void upon Jaemin’s mind and he can’t concentrate on finding the snitch.

The game is an hour in, with neither sides having found a sighting of the Snitch. It’s Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and even with poor vision conditions, Jaemin has had to dodge several Bludgers flying his way, owing his life to his persistent practice of hearing things before seeing them.

When he hears the flutter of wings behind him, face frozen from the cold and fingers cracking under the tense pressure, he thinks.

_This is it, I can do this._

With no warning to anyone else, he speeds after the zooming object, barely swerving away from the obstacles flying his way, players and bludgers alike.

The other seeker, a seventh year with a mean streak to his name, catches on. He follows Jaemin and ends up flying side by side, butting his broom against the fourth year’s forcefully.

“You think victory is within your grasp, Na? Think again!”

Jaemin stares back in confusion, watching as the other suddenly move away. He doesn’t realize until the last second that he’s inches away from slamming into a wall, and with a reflexive jerk, he pulls up and ends up heading straight into the atmosphere.

“Jaemin! What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Ten screeches through the thickening snow fall, voice distorting from somewhere beneath Jaemin.

He doesn’t answer, recentering his focus to look for the snitch.

It’s there. By the announcement tent, glittering gold amidst the blurred white snow and black, winter cloaks.

Jaemin dives for it.

He has his arm outstretched, ready to grab it, when something skims his ear. It’s a bludger, poorly aimed at his head. While he was fortunate enough to dodge the brunt of its full impact, the after wind isn’t so kind.

Combined with the sudden increase in wind speeds, Jaemin sees another bludger aimed towards him. Straight at his spine.

In the split second between victory and injury, Jaemin makes a choice. He stretches his fingers out, the feather light touch of the snitch’s metal casing within his grasp, when he gets slammed on the side.

As he’s falling from up high, the ground becoming increasingly closer to his darkening vision, he could only think of one thing.

_I didn’t grab it_.

Jaemin wakes up with a start, lightly gasping. Suddenly the comforter feels too constraining, the phantom heat too unbearable. He flings his blanket off him and puts on his slippers, checking the time.

_3:08am_.

Wrapping his lighter, emerald green comforter around him, he gently walks out of the dormitories and down the staircase. Only huffing in fondness when Donghyuck’s snoring interrupts the silence.

By the time he has snuck out of the empty common room and is making his way down the corridor does Jaemin grasp that he has nowhere to go.

The snow is still falling outside, albeit lightly, and even the Astronomy tower would be too cold for Jaemin, clad only in his Ryan pajamas and a thin comforter.

He wanders silently, relieved he hasn’t run into any ghosts or prefects, ending up on the seventh floor facing opposite of a tapestry. Rather than leaving the floor to go down, Jaemin ends up walking back and forth in deep thought.

He could try going back to sleep, chance upon the same nightmare that has been keeping him up for the past year. Or he could walk back and forth until he passes out from sheer exhaustion. Jaemin smiles wryly to himself, now that is a dreadfully silly thought.

If only he could find solace somewhere, somewhere warm and filled to the brim with distracting things. With a quiet sigh, he makes his third round and his eyes catch the glint of something.

There’s a door, opposite of the tapestry that Jaemin hadn’t seen before. He cocks his head in questioning, wondering if he was so entrenched in his musings that he missed it before.

With no hesitation, he turns the knob and steps in.

Books. Stacked on well-kept shelves. They fill the walls from top to bottom, some neatly filed while others are haphazardly placed. The carpet is a plush royal red, and Jaemin can feel it under his slippers as he glides through it, curious eyes roving over the delicate spines of the books against the wall.

He turns his head to the scene in front of him and sees bean bags littering the floor. It seems like someone had been here earlier and didn’t clean up. What did he chance upon? Is this someone’s hidden alcove? What he fails to recognize are the two armchairs against a blazing fire, backs facing Jaemin.

It’s too late when his eyes find a familiar black robe jutting out of one of the arm chairs. Someone stands up from the chair, spinning on his heels quickly, and points his wand at him.

“Who are you and how did you end up here?”

Soft brown hair coupled with sharp eyes, the small face glaring at him is familiar. And Jaemin’s eye brightens in acknowledgement when he remembers the person standing menacingly in front of him.

“Renjun?”

How he remembers the name, he has no clue. The other is just as surprised, mouth slightly agape. But the illusion passes fast, and the hard look is back in his fierce eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here. This doesn’t make any sense.” The boy, Renjun, mumbles, but contrary to his words, his body sags and he sits back in his chair.

Jaemin takes the acquiesce as a sign to step closer, and he eyes the other warily as he takes a seat in the other chair.

“Where am I?” Jaemin asks, pulling his blanket closer around him. He hears a snort, and he whips his head in Renjun’s direction with an offended look.

“How would you find your way in here without knowing where you are? Surely you must have imagined it.” Renjun retorts, not looking at Jaemin, instead staring down at the thick book in his hands.

There’s silence. Jaemin’s still confused. And Renjun, upon hearing nothing from Jaemin’s end, looks away from his book and up at him.

“You’re in the Room of Requirement, you daft Slytherin.”

Jaemin’s mouth forms into an o shape, and he must’ve looked silly because Renjun laughs – the tinkering sound drawing tickles along Jaemin’s skin.

“I didn’t know this place was real! I guess reading about it and experiencing it first hand is alarmingly different.” He frowningly pouts when Renjun laughs harder, putting a bookmark in between the sleeves of the book.

Once he’s calmed down and looking at Jaemin with mirth in his eyes, a complexion Jaemin has never seen before on the other, Renjun tilts his head inquisitively.

“You’re pretty different from what I’ve heard about too.”

Jaemin scrunches his nose, “There are rumors about me? And I thought I’ve kept a low profile.” He sighs, “Drats, this is why being Donghyuck’s best friend has more cons than pros.” He smiles slightly when Renjun giggles again.

“Nope, you’re pretty reputable on your own. Especially first year? When you went from being a person no one really knew about to suddenly speaking in all the classes?” Renjun smiles, and Jaemin is distracted by the curve of his lips.

“First year…? Hold up, how do you remember this?” He traces Renjun’s face for any recognition, but sees none. Renjun looks back at him, an unreadable expression within his eyes and he sighs.

“What did I expect,” Renjun mumbles to himself.

“I mean I answered a lot in our shared classes. I would definitely remember the talkative boy who suddenly started asking all the professors about everything in the textbook.” He smirks when Jaemin’s face flushes and the latter looks away to stare at the crackling fire.

“That was before. I had to do that if I wanted to understand anything.” He retaliates, not looking at Renjun.

The Ravenclaw tsks. “It’s not bad, you asked some interesting questions. Some things I wouldn’t have thought about asking. Seeking knowledge is noble, I don’t blame you.”

Jaemin hums. He pulls his legs up onto the arm chair and wraps his arms around them, curling up into a ball. Would he get into trouble if he fell asleep right here and now?

He doesn’t get to entertain the thought when Renjun bursts through his mindless musing with another question.

“So why are you here?”

Jaemin shrinks within himself and Renjun notices the unnatural silence hanging in the air.

“I’m here because I needed to get some extra studying done. Until a bumbling Slytherin sauntered in like a lost Pygmy puff, and now I have lost focus and said Slytherin is falling asleep in the arm chair besides me.”

Jaemin feels the bubble of laughter rise up before he can control it. Between his laughing, his inhibitions have lowered. “You know, you’re also different from the first impression you made back there with Jeno.”

Renjun squints his eyes, “First impression?”

Jaemin nods with a smile, “Yeah, I thought you weren’t much of a conversationalist and you looked dead set on killing me for interrupting your time.” He scoots over on his butt to face Renjun. “Actually you’re quite snarky.”

Renjun frowns, “And that’s your first impression of me? I can’t tell if I’m offended or pleased by your thoughts.” He looks away to focus on his book, and Jaemin feels the loss of his gaze embarrassingly immediately.

He leaves the quiet Ravenclaw to his reading as he dozes off in light slumber. It’s only when he feels a small hand on his shoulder shaking him awake does he remember he’s still in the Room of Requirement, alone with a stranger turned acquaintance.

“We should get going before one of the peevish ghosts sight us. I definitely don’t want to lose points right before my last final and before winter break.” Renjun says with a roll of his eyes.

Jaemin yawns. “That was nice.” Renjun raises his eyebrow and Jaemin looks down nervously. “Talking to you, I mean. Will you be here again?” He doesn’t know why his voice gets soft, but Renjun’s gaze on him mellows out.

“Not anytime soon, my last final is tomorrow. And then it’s the holidays. But we’ll see each other around.” He says as he opens the door and checks the corridors for meandering transparent figures.

Jaemin follows him in silence and they step outside into the cold hallway.

“You’re done with finals I’m assuming?” Renjun whispers as the two of them walk towards the direction of the stairs.

“Yeah, but I didn’t sleep well so I ended up here.” Jaemin blurts out.

“Ah.” The noise of acknowledgment is small but there, and Jaemin knows Renjun isn’t planning to question him further. They reach a fork way, Jaemin needing to walk further down while Renjun is to turn left.

“It was nice getting acquainted with you. Never thought I’d actually end up taking to you again, Na Jaemin.” Renjun says with a slight smile dancing on his lips.

Jaemin’s mesmerized that he doesn’t feel the full weight of the other’s words, waving absentmindedly back as the other’s robes flutter behind him in the wake of the Ravenclaw’s departure.

It’s when he’s lying in bed, welcomed by Donghyuck’s light snoring, that Jaemin wonders when they have spoken before.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend Christmas with the Lees?” Donghyuck whines, shaking Jaemin by the shoulders as Jaemin tries to not spill the cup of black coffee in his hands.

“You nimwit, if you physically shake me any further, I’m going to down this cup of piping hot coffee onto your head.” Jaemin snickers in satisfaction when Donghyuck shrieks, hands flying up and away from him. But a second later, Donghyuck is latching onto his arm again, the one not holding coffee.

“Two years in the company of you dolts and I still don’t understand your relationship with each other. You guys are so weird.” The third year Ravenclaw, dragged along by Jaemin’s insistence, sitting at their table says – mouth full and puffed out like a chipmunk’s.

Jaemin pouts, reaching a hand over to pinch the puffy cheek, ignoring the little glare sent his way.

“Jisung-ah, is that another way of saying you love us? That’s so sweet!” He coos, letting the youngest swat at his grabby hands.

The Ravenclaw swallows his food and snatches the tart off Jaemin’s plate, letting out a measly excuse of him still growing and proceeds to point out the obvious, “Why are you so insistent on spending the break here? There’s literally going to be no one within these stone walls and it’s going to be so dreary and sad.”

Jaemin relents in abusing the soft cheeks and he sits back, giving a sigh at the confused looks on Donghyuck’s and Jisung’s face.

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend Christmas with Donghyuck,” Jaemin winks at Jisung, “Or you, if you offered,” their youngest gags, “I want some time for myself and my parents are letting me not have to face their smothering for once. You know how that feels too well, right Jisung?” The Ravenclaw puts his face into his hands in exasperation.

“Alright, I won’t force you. But you can’t keep sending owls to me complaining about your boredom and sadness a day in,” Donghyuck says, “This winter is going to be a harsh one and the owls shouldn’t suffer those flights.” Jaemin nods.

“I’ll miss your stupid face,” Jaemin wipes a fake tear, “But _maybe_ we wouldn’t need to suffer if you actually got a smart phone!”

Donghyuck fakes a baffled scoff, “Are you speaking gibberish again? Fone? Phony? I don’t speak Muggle talk.”

Jaemin pouts and he turns to Jisung, “This is why I suffer every day. You need to find a good friend that isn’t like Lee Donghyuck.”

Jisung nods obediently for once, “Chenle at least knows about phones. Even though he’s a pureblood, he owns one too!” Donghyuck scowls in his direction.

“Look, I’m not going to be the fool in this conversation. What I’m trying to say is Jaemin needs to suck it up when he gets lonely and can’t rely on any form of communication to keep in contact with his friends since he’s the one choosing to isolate himself in this castle during the holidays.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and steals the pudding cup off Donghyuck’s plate, “Duly noted, kind sir. Now can we change the subject? Talking about the holidays is dreadful.”

“See! He’s not going to survive without us, Jisung. The capricious creature within him thrives on attention and we won’t be giving him that.”

Donghyuck doesn’t see it coming when Jaemin charms a turkey leg to hit him straight in the face.

Donghyuck was right. Jaemin is unbelievably in a bind; he sighs in sadness at the dungeon’s ceiling, lounging on the black sofa situated in the middle of the common room. He had given a half-hearted greeting to one of the Slytherins who rushed by him earlier in the morning, on her way to see some friends at Hogsmeade, and alas was left alone in his House, idly looking at the drab furniture.

It’s too cold, Jaemin thinks, too cold to be wasting his time away in Slytherin’s sad excuse of a common room on a winter day.

With his thickest winter coat, a sleek ebony furred cloak, Jaemin makes his way out into the empty courtyards, letting his breath fog out in front of him.

He kneels down by a thick patch of snow and clumps it into a snowball, forgetting that he hasn’t worn his mittens and immediately regrets his decision. But not being the brightest bulb in the box, Jaemin doesn’t heed the inconvenience and carries the snowball in his bare hands as he walks over to one of the archways to look down at the view.

He doesn’t aim for anything in particular when he throws the snowball, merely closes his eyes and lets his arm swing over his head at a random direction.

The sudden yelp jars the quiet air surrounding him and Jaemin jolts his eyes open, seeing Renjun in front of him, a few meters away.

“Na! Do you perhaps have something you want to say to me?”

Jaemin looks at the bristling boy in front of him, bundled in a dark blue coat, and he laughs. It doesn’t feel cold anymore, the effervescent bubble encapsulating his whole body. He runs over into the snow, up to the scowling Ravenclaw boy who hasn’t moved since getting hit by Jaemin’s snowball.

“Say it to my face, you coward. Not a snowball to my back.” The boy glares and Jaemin belatedly realizes he’s taller by a few inches. The former reminds him of an affronted cat – the passing thought of ‘_cute_’ dwells momentarily in Jaemin’s mind but immediately vanishes when the other clears his throat.

“I didn’t see you, I swear.” The Slytherin apologizes, but its sincerity is lost when Jaemin starts giggling again.

“Bloody fool, that’s what you are.” Renjun snarls before jumping onto Jaemin and pushing the Slytherin boy into the snow. Jaemin screams as Renjun lands soft punches onto his shoulder, the latter smushing the taller boy into the snow and cackling at catching the other off guard. By the time they’re done shuffling around like four year olds, Renjun’s lying on his back next to the snow-covered boy, catching his breath and looking over at him.

“I know it wasn’t on purpose.” Renjun smirks at the insulted face Jaemin makes. “It just felt good to physically take down someone taller than me.” Jaemin groans and rolls away.

“Wait come back! You don’t have any gloves on?” Renjun grabs his wrist and stares in confusion down at Jaemin’s hands.

Jaemin tries to wriggle his frozen fingers and barely succeeds in doing so, grimacing when he feels it hurt. “I guess I forgot again?”

Renjun rolls his eyes and gets up, doing his best to heave Jaemin up too. “Let’s go warm up in the Ravenclaw common room. I really don’t want to see your fingers turn blue.”

Jaemin applauds himself for not flinching when the other takes off his gloves and shoves them into Jaemin’s hands. “Wear this for now, don’t attempt to argue.” He turns his nose up and flounces away, head nodding for the Slytherin to follow him.

“Does Renjun care for me?” Jaemin coos in a sweet tone, dutifully following Renjun down the corridors with the former’s gloves on his hands. He can’t see the Ravenclaw’s face but he notices that the other starts walking quicker, and he whines, trying to catch up.

“I am, what you call, a decent human being.” Renjun turns his head mid-stride and gives him a look, “Hurry up, you bumbling oaf!”

When Jaemin slips in behind Renjun and enters the Ravenclaw common room, he’s taken aback by the sheer regal glow emanating from the pillars and walls. The royal blue cushions are inviting and Jaemin is struck by the calm, mysterious air he feels himself encompassed in as he follows Renjun and settles on the opposite side of the couch.

“I know the fire isn’t as blazing warm as the one in Gryffindor’s common room,” Jaemin cocks a head at that and Renjun stares back in exasperation, “You know? The one in the Room of Requirement last time? It was modeled after Gryffindor’s.” Jaemin makes a knowing face, and Renjun pretends he doesn’t see his late realization.

“But it’ll have to do. Would you like some tea?” Renjun takes out his wand, chanting the accio spell to retrieve the mugs and tea kettle from his room.

Jaemin watches as Renjun puts in the jasmine flowers and brews the kettle on top of a magical fire. He takes off Renjun’s gloves and places them on the table.

“Hey, is your family full of wizards and witches?” He asks.

Renjun doesn’t seem surprised by the question; he takes his eyes off the kettle and gives Jaemin a slight grimace. “Not really. My parents aren’t, but I’ve heard talks about having a Squib aunt. Essentially, I’m Muggleborn.”

Jaemin feels a breath catch in his throat. He looks to the fire, avoiding Renjun’s stare.

“Oh.”

“Do you have something to add onto that?”

The Slytherin catches the closed off tone in the Ravenclaw’s words and he averts his eyes guiltily back to the other.

“No, I’m Muggleborn too.”

Renjun’s eyes widen. “You are?” The kettle screeches and Renjun extinguishes the fire, sitting back in his seat. “I didn’t know that.”

Jaemin hums, watching in fascination as Renjun mutely mumbles a spell to pour the tea. “Did you think I was a Pureblood just because I’m a Slytherin?” He doesn’t mean to sound defensive but he feels Renjun shift closer to him, in an act of comfort or caution, Jaemin can only blindly guess.

“No, I just mean you take to magic so…easily? Even as a first year. I saw you in the library a lot, and I thought you were a diligent student, but never thought it was because you didn’t _know_.” Renjun confesses, voice quiet next to Jaemin.

Jaemin relaxes. He finds himself doing that a lot in the presence of the snarky Ravenclaw.

“I didn’t give people the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to be seen as a wizard, not a blundering baby Hippogriff.” He turns his head and is alarmed at the sudden lack of distance between him and the Ravenclaw. But Renjun doesn’t seem to notice, too busy stretching his petite body over the mugs, examining the readiness of the tea. The winter light from the window behind them catches on Renjun’s hair, illuminating the boy beside him.

Jaemin swallows.

“What’s the harm in being seen that way? It’s cute.” Renjun quips, still looking away. And Jaemin, for the love of Donghyuck’s stinky pet ferret, blushes.

_You’re cute_. He wants to say. But he also values his life and budding friendship with the Ravenclaw, so down into the dungeons of his mind that thought goes.

“I don’t like being seen as not capable, Renjun. I’m – we’re already behind, coming from non-magic families. It’s a lot to catch up on, a whole lifetime of things we’ve missed out on.” Jaemin argues back, feeling the coil of heat within him tensing as they edge into dangerous territory.

“I think you’re forgetting that the magical world is also missing out on Muggle things. That’s why we have a Muggle Studies class, is it not the reason? We have just as much to offer in being ourselves than in trying to be someone we’re not.” Renjun eyes him over the mug of tea he’s sipping.

“You don’t understand.” Jaemin spits back. And Renjun’s eyes soften in sadness. Jaemin doesn’t get a chance to apologize.

“I don’t understand because I’m not you, but I can learn to understand. I had my own struggles too, as a Muggleborn, in case you forgot that in the few minutes you’ve been stewing in your thoughts.” He quirks an eyebrow. And Jaemin deflates in remorse, for lashing out at one of the few friends who could possibly understand his struggle.

“Sorry Renjun, I-”

Renjun interrupts him by shoving the other mug of tea into his hands. “Drink this first. Apologize later. You probably don’t even know what you’re apologizing for.”

_I do_, Jaemin wants to say, but it’s a struggle trying to sound sincere.

He drinks the tea.

Mutually understanding and lonely souls have a way of gravitating towards each other, and Jaemin’s not that surprised when he sees Renjun heading over to his table the next morning while he’s halfway through finishing his black coffee.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jaemin says in lieu of a greeting, dully munching on a tart and pretending he doesn’t see how Renjun’s cheeks puff out cutely as the other stuffs his mouth with a piece of toast.

“Morning to the Most Likely to Brood over Morning Coffee Slytherin of this year!” Renjun chirps after swallowing his toast (Jaemin misses not having stared longer to ingrain the adorable picture of a puffy-faced Renjun).

“What are your plans today?” Renjun asks, eyes glittering in the morning light. Jaemin chokes on his coffee.

“Nothing. Maybe I’ll roll myself in snow and roll down a hill or something.” Jaemin jokingly says, after recovering. His face is red, but he blames it on the crisp air of the wintry morning. Definitely not because of the Ravenclaw next to him.

“Hmm I won’t even try to entertain that thought of yours. How about staying inside for today? Want to try learning some wizard games?” Renjun pushes aside their plates, watching as the food vanishes. And Jaemin can’t even find it within himself to complain, already halfway out of the Great Hall with the Ravenclaw by this side.

“There is no harm in trying new things, right Na? Maybe you’ll pick up a few things along the way.”

“I hate this – bloody – effing – chess game!” Jaemin says into his muffled hands, watching as Renjun obliterate his queen for the tenth time in a row. He looks on with resigned morose as the other’s knight carries his immobile queen off the board, throwing her in with the rest of his beaten pieces on the side.

He’s not usually a sore loser but Renjun likes to laugh every time he wins, cackling on a few occasions. There’s only so much glee, at his expense, that Jaemin can take.

“It’s because you’re too hot headed on winning right away. You need a plan and you need to take risks, Na.” Renjun says after his giggles have died down. “Not everything can be accomplished all at once.”

“Easy for you to say because you’re winning.” Jaemin pouts, already setting the game up for their next round.

“Oh trust me, I used to lose to Mark and Chenle all the time. Until I kept playing and strategizing, and now they wish they can beat me.” Renjun crosses his arms in front of him with a smirk, kicking one leg on top of the other so he’s eyeing Jaemin with thinly-veiled amusement.

“Mark Lee, the prefect?” Jaemin snorts, “I would love to see him beat Donghyuck’s arse at chess. That would definitely get Hyuck’s knickers in a twist.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow, “Or maybe he’ll fake losing to the Slytherin because he has the biggest crush on him.” The Ravenclaw doesn’t see Jaemin’s surprised face, “Hm, that doesn’t sound right. Mark would rather get Donghyuck angry because he finds a huffy Donghyuck to be rather cute.”

Jaemin chokes on air.

“Are you saying Mark Lee fancies Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck? The git I spend my hours with 24/7?”

Renjun gives him a deadpanned look, “Is there another Donghyuck that takes pleasure in annoying Mark? Honestly, with the way they try to rile each other up, there’s no doubt they’ll end up dating by Valentine’s Day. That is if Mark wasn’t such a ninny.” He starts the first move.

“The amount of new information that I’m processing right now is making my brain go wack.” Jaemin professes, even though it’s his turn and he can’t make his move. Renjun gives him a look and clears off the pieces.

“Why are you surprised? Have you not noticed they stare at each other so willingly?” Renjun taps his knees impatiently.

“No, I haven’t. I thought they had this weird rivalry going on. Don’t tell Donghyuck, but I was rooting for Mark. Donghyuck does the dumbest things, okay?” Jaemin whines when Renjun smirks.

“Blimey, you’re as slow as a giant. How did you even play Quidditch?” If Renjun notices that Jaemin clams up at the mention of Quidditch, he makes no acknowledging gesture. “Say, we should try setting them up. Make a bet and have one of us suffer on Valentine’s Day if the other wins? I’m betting on Mark making the move and getting together with Donghyuck.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Not going to happen, because Donghyuck is even slower than me. They’re definitely not going to be dating by then.”

“If I win, Na, you’ll suffer.” There’s a mischievous glint in the Ravenclaw’s eyes but Jaemin is hardly afraid of the threat.

“Don’t even plan on collecting your winnings, Huang, because I know Donghyuck better than you know Mark.”

In the week following up to Christmas Day, Jaemin spends most of his time with Renjun. He doesn’t plan on it; it just so happens that they always cross paths and end up spending the rest of the day with the other when in need of companionship.

Unbeknownst to the Slytherin, he even ends up studying during the break, having been tricked into study sessions with the Ravenclaw on more than one occasion. Needless to say, he’s pretty well prepared for the incoming semester, especially with O.W.L.S coming up, but at what cost? The rare gift of vacation time.

Those days in the library remind him of his first year, when he holed himself in his alcove and studied for hours straight, trying to cram in every fact he could know. But now, he’s doodling in the corner of his parchment, watching as Renjun’s eyebrows furrow away in concentration every now and then, the tip of his quill digging into the Ravenclaw’s lower plump lip.

He snaps his attention away and looks down. The page on the properties of moon stones has never looked so interesting. He feels the brunet’s stare and his face reddens.

“Have you thought about what you want to do?” Renjun breaks the silence, quill thankfully far away from the Ravenclaw’s pink lips.

“I haven’t given it much thought, but I am interested in the Ministry of Magic.” Jaemin places his quill down and focuses on the boy in front of him.

Renjun taps his fingers against the wooden table and stills, “Me too. To some degree. But I want to partake in something more interesting. Perhaps, an Auror?”

Jaemin blinks, “That’s a dangerous job.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow, “And? I’m well aware of that, Na. But it’s fulfilling and I can’t stand sitting in an office working a nine to five desk job.” Jaemin opens his mouth to argue but one look on the Ravenclaw’s face tells him that the other already knows what he’s about to say.

“It’s okay, maybe I’ll change my mind. I want to explore and put my curiosity and brain to work.”

They sit in comfortable silence and Jaemin thinks about how different the two of them are, but also how similarly they thought about certain things.

“Renjun, why don’t you ever call me Jaemin?”

Renjun brings his book down from his face and grimaces slightly, “I didn’t think too much about that, it sounded too intimate to me I guess.” He makes a face (on the inside, Jaemin’s screaming cute!!! At the top of his lungs), “But I’ll work on it if that’s what you want.”

Jaemin blushes, “I didn’t say anything. I just wondered why.”

Renjun shrugs and returns to his books.

On Christmas Eve, Renjun sneaks his way into the Slytherin common room wrapped in a cloak two times his size, two mugs on hand and packets of what looked suspiciously like hot chocolate dangling from his fingers.

“Let’s go to the Astronomy tower!” He says, startling Jaemin who’s lazily reading a book on the lounge chair.

“Merlin’s beard! How did you get in?” Jaemin holds a hand to his chest as he stares wide-eyed at the excited Ravenclaw standing before him.

“Never underestimate the intelligence of my house.” Renjun grins, already pulling Jaemin out of his chair and pushing him upstairs. “Dress in something warm, don’t forget your gloves this time! We’ll probably spend hours outside.”

Jaemin grumbles but he grabs his coat, woolen hat, and mittens. He doesn’t have the heart to say no, not to Renjun at least. 

They arrive at the Astronomy tower while the sky is still a deep shade of blue, stars alight and bright in the clear night sky. The snow had stopped falling earlier, the pristine ground now littered with the footsteps left behind by Jaemin’s and Renjun’s boots.

“Hold on, I got this.” Renjun stops Jaemin from sitting down on the look-out ledge and uses his wand to levitate the comforter in his arms to lie down neatly on the slab of cement, cushioning their tush for the next few hours.

Jaemin recognizes the green. “Did you steal that from the common room?”

“Not steal, borrow.” Renjun corrects, already making his way over and sitting down. Jaemin takes a seat beside him and decides to direct his gaze up at the sky, watching in childish delight as the fogs of warm breath cover his view.

“Any reason why we’re out here today freezing our limbs off, Renjunnie?” Jaemin thinks he sees a blush crawl on the adorable Ravenclaw’s face, but he’s not so sure when the lighting is so poor.

Renjun coughs and lets the nickname slip. “Thinking about the upcoming year and what we want to change and do as we near the end of our fifth year.”

Jaemin doesn’t know what to say in response.

“Actually, it’s nothing that serious.” Renjun pipes up, “I thought it would be nice to see the stars tonight.”

With a nod, Jaemin hesitantly scoots over and makes eye contact with the Ravenclaw. “It’s still cold.” He grimaces and Renjun rolls his eyes, letting the Slytherin lean against his side, subtly snuggling closer.

“You know there’s something I want to talk about that you may not know of me.” Jaemin whispers, letting the quiet night fill in the silence. When he looks over at Renjun, the other is already staring back at him.

“I’m afraid to try new things now.”

Jaemin pauses and looks down at his hands.

“Ever since my Quidditch accident…I’ve felt haunted by things, beyond my control. I tried so hard but I failed. It was literally within my grasp but I ended up injuring my back, falling out of commission, and feeling like a part of me has been damaged since.” His hands are shaking and he doesn’t even know, not until Renjun places a palm to rest on his.

“I’m afraid to go back and try again. To fall again from my broomstick.” Jaemin takes a gulp of breath, “It’s not even the physical pain that’s holding me back. Because I’m healed – have been healed, actually two weeks after the game. But it’s mental trauma that’s holding me back.”

Renjun withdraws his hand and reaches forward to thumb at the material of the comforter at their feet, letting Jaemin catch his breath and still his breathing.

“I was there you know, because I was watching Jeno play for Gryffindor. I saw you were so close to grabbing that snitch but then that bludger came from behind you,” Renjun stutters, “And it hit you so hard in the back. I watched in horror as you fell from three hundred feet above the ground.” He grabs the blanket in his hand, scrunching it up fiercely in his small palm. “It was scary and I barely knew you.”

He nudges Jaemin’s shoulder so that the Slytherin faces him, “But I think it’s scarier to go on living not trying anymore. It feels like a life not worth living, Jaemin.”

There’s so many things Jaemin wants to say, to unravel Renjun’s words, to argue and headbutt the simplicity of his sentence. But he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“You called me Jaemin.”

Renjun snorts, shoulders starting to shake from the laughter spilling out of his lips. “Seriously? I solemnly give you one of the most insightful pieces of advice about life and the only thing you care about is the fact that I called you by your first name?”

Jaemin whines and hides his face in the crook of Renjun’s shoulder, “It surprised me! I thought you were sworn to calling me Na until we graduated.” He feels the other boy gently pat his head.

“Alright, you big puppy. Get off me. Does what I say make sense? Or do you need some time alone to process that?”

The Slytherin begrudgingly shifts his weight off the smaller boy and wraps his arms around himself. “You make sense, but it’s always easier to say it than do it.” He mutters, more to himself than the other.

But Renjun hears his words and he places a placating hand on Jaemin’s arm.

“We still have about a week of break left. Do you want to go to the Quidditch field tomorrow and practice flying?”

Jaemin doesn’t nod or give an affirmative, but he does reach a hand out and grasp Renjun’s hand, tightening his hold on the other.

Jaemin does end up flying on his broomstick a few days after, practicing his turns and swerves, flying higher than he’s ever flown before. At one point, he looks down to search for Renjun in the stadium, and sees the pinpoint of a black dot, the Ravenclaw’s comforting presence accompanying his practices. He flies down, heading in the direction of the disgruntled brunet, whose head is bowed as he sketches – bangs blocking Jaemin from seeing what the other is drawing.

“The air is much clearer up there and my head feels light. Do you want to fly up there with me?” He watches as Renjun close his notebook, head tilting up to meet Jaemin’s hopeful look with a curious one of his own.

“Can I trust you not to drop me?” Renjun stands up and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Jaemin grins and leans forward, stretching a hand out.

“You can trust me with your life, Renjun.”

The Ravenclaw hesitantly nods and lets Jaemin pull him up onto the broom, situating the other comfortably so that Renjun’s sitting properly in place. “Okay now hold onto my waist so you don’t fall off.” He laughs when Renjun’s eyes grow in alarm, “Bugger, what trick do you have up your robe?”

Jaemin doesn’t answer Renjun’s question and smirks internally when the Ravenclaw shrieks and grabs onto his robes as Jaemin, without a warning, starts shooting up straight into the sky.

“You dirty little gremlin! Once we’re on the ground, I’m going to smack the shit out of you and your smile!” Renjun yelps as Jaemin laughs and nose dives in response, the brunet clinging tightly onto the Slytherin who’s enjoying the reckless flying around, way too much.

Once Jaemin has stopped his tricks and begins to amble along the edge of the stadium, calmly, and Renjun deems it safe to stop gripping for his dear life, he lobs a hard hit at Jaemin’s side.

“_Trust me with your life!_ What a load of bull. How can I trust you again after this!” Renjun continues hitting and Jaemin winces at the impact. The taller boy grabs the offending fist, encloses it in his own, and holds it still.

“I told you to hold onto my waist, didn’t I? Besides it was kind of fun! I haven’t done that in so long, not since my Seeker days.” He turns around to flash Renjun a bright smile. The other struggles against his tight hold, but finally gives up and shoots the Slytherin a forced, tight-lipped smile. “Still doesn’t mean I won’t smack you once we land.”

“Well if that’s the case, I guess we’ll be stuck up here forever.” Jaemin says, speeding up the broomstick’s speed.

“Nope, no no NO. Let’s not do that.”

“Are you serious? You’re not going bonkers right? Jisung, tell me that Jaemin isn’t off his trolley!” Donghyuck turns to the equally surprised Ravenclaw sitting with them at the Slytherin table, pastry roll falling out of his hand.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Jaemin swirls his soup spoon in his half-filled bowl and looks back in confusion at his two friends. Everyone’s finally back from break, and Jaemin decides to celebrate their first meal back together, asking Jisung to stop by their table early in the morning. But he doesn’t take into account that having two curious friends was worse than having only one.

“It’s hard to believe because you’ve been skirting this issue since last March and then you took a leave of absence from the team. And every time I bring up Quidditch, your face turns as pale as Saint Headless Nick. Now you’re telling me that you’re going to get back into Quidditch?” Donghyuck rants, unconsciously gripping the poor Ravenclaw’s arm tighter and tighter in his hold.

Jaemin scowls, “Okay point taken on all those accounts. But please for the love of your stupid ferret, let go of Jisung. I think you’re going to dislocate my baby’s arm at this rate.”

“I’m not your baby!”

“Hey Jaemin.”

Jaemin gets whiplash from turning his head around too quickly upon hearing the familiar dulcet tone, and he sees Renjun standing by his side, books on hand.

“I’m heading to class but I wanted to say hi. Please stop ingesting eight cups of black coffee in the mornings.” Renjun scrunches his nose in disgust, patting the gobsmacked Slytherin on the shoulder, “Well, I’ll be going now!”

Once the Ravenclaw leaves, Jaemin feels a sense of impending doom descend upon their corner of the table.

“You and Renjun? How did this happen?” Donghyuck wastes no time in launching his question, staring at the reddening Slytherin with a glint of interest in his bright eyes.

“How do you know Renjun? I swear he only talks to Jeno, and occasionally me and Chenle. He’s always so quiet most of the time…” Jisung’s words trail off and he props his face on the palm of his hand.

“Too many questions and not enough time to answer your inquiries! I also need to head out now – class is really far from the Great Hall.” Jaemin scrambles for his things and hurriedly heads for the door, saluting in farewell.

“NA JAEMIN, WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS YOU TWIT! DON’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!”

Jisung and Donghyuck eventually do find out about his newfound friendship with the Ravenclaw and have become the bane of Jaemin’s existence, taking to bothering him about his thoughts on the elusive boy and their friendship.

“We came here to study, not to titter like your Aunt Marge and Maybelline!” Jaemin cuts through yet another conversation between Donghyuck and Jisung talking about Renjun’s supposedly sparkling eyes. Does he want to listen and join in the talk? Blimey yes. But does he respect Renjun and want to focus on his school work? Definitely so.

“For the last bloody time, it’s Aunt May! Not Maybelline! She changed her name officially, sheesh.” Donghyuck hisses, taking back his inkwell so Jaemin can’t generously borrow it anymore.

“Hey, it was a Muggle meme. But you wouldn’t know, huh, because you don’t even own a smart phone!” Jaemin barks back, shooting out his hand to grab it back.

Jisung, the resident half Pureblood, half Muggleborn third of their trio, stares at Jaemin from the side and smacks his face, “That wasn’t even funny, I can’t believe it.”

“Get off your high horse Na, no, let me at him Jisung. He deserves to taste my fist!”

“Okay, you guys need to stop fighting or we’ll get kicked out by Madam Pince and I cannot afford that with my grades slipping.” Jisung glares at both of them.

Jaemin lets go of Donghyuck’s hair and sits down with a huff, jutting his chin out as his best friend begrudgingly slides the inkwell back to the center of the table.

“Now that we’re civilized, can we talk about Donghyuck’s impending gay crisis over Mark?” Jisung smiles, eyes glittering with gossip. At the change of the subject and Jisung’s crafty ways, Jaemin cries, “I raised you so well, my son!”

“Stop wailing, you banshee,” Donghyuck throws the remark at Jaemin, who’s sniffing in pride, before facing Jisung with a dark look on his face, “Me? Gay for Mark? Your head is full of baloney.”

“I’m saying I overheard Mark Lee talking about Valentine’s Day and how he’s planning to spend it at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with Yerim.” Jisung drawls out, watching as Donghyuck’s face drops.

“But they’re not dating? Aren’t they best friends?” Jaemin points out, sensing the dampening mood and he gives Donghyuck a worried glance.

Jisung nods, “That’s what I heard too but why take your best friend to that place? Especially on Valentine’s Day? Sounds fishy to me.”

Jaemin looks at Donghyuck, watches as the boy curls up within himself, and he slams his hands on the table.

“The three of us should go to Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day. Bring Chenle if you want to, Jisung. We’re going to spy on Mark!”

“That was definitely not what I had in mind, but as long as you’re paying for my food, I’m in.” The youngest says, moving back to doing his reading. Jaemin looks for a response from his fellow Slytherin, but his best friend is quiet, staring at the parchment in front of him.

“Don’t worry Hyuck, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” He sends him a reassuring smile, but all he gets back is a tight-lipped grimace.

“Na Jaemin? I didn’t think I would see you again on this field.”

Jaemin looks down from fifty feet up, practicing one of his swerves – the bludger having missed his arm by a foot. The Slytherin sees Ten waving up at him, his wand enchanting the rogue bludger to return to its case. He slowly descends and hops off the broomstick, facing the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

“What changed your mind?” Ten asks with a small smile dancing upon his lips, dark bangs fluttering in the chilly morning breeze, eyes flashing curiously back at him behind his spectacles. Jaemin scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“Not what changed, but who changed my mind.” He pinkens when Ten roars in laughter, reaching over to punch Jaemin lightly in the shoulder. “I guess it’s someone important to you?”

“Yeah, you could put it that way. A really important friend.” Jaemin says, nervously toeing the dirt at his feet. “I’ve been practicing a bit during break and have been practicing since. I want to try out for the team again for next year.” He bites his lips.

Ten hums. There’s a momentary pause before Ten opens his mouth again.

“Two more weeks, Jaemin. Do you think you’ll be ready in two weeks?” Ten says, not looking the slightest bit surprised by his offer.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that our current Seeker wouldn’t mind stepping down for you. You know Yuqi only took up the title because her boyfriend plays for the Beater role on the Gryffindor team right? She wanted to beat him at his own game, but she herself says she’s not really cut out for this role.” Ten ruffles his hair, “Her heart isn’t as into the game as you were, Jaemin. And if you really wanted to, I’d – no I mean we would all love to have you back.”

Jaemin’s lips must be really effing dry from the intense chewing he’s subjected it to from hearing Ten’s words.

“You don’t have to give an answer now –”

“No, wait, I can answer by the end of this weekend.” Jaemin blurts out.

Ten raises an eyebrow but he smiles brightly back. “Of course, that’s more than enough time. I’m sure you’ll come to the right decision, kid.”

Jaemin watches as Ten waves him goodbye and leaves, leaving Jaemin to think about all the possibilities. He doesn’t have any time to waste. With an empty mind zeroed on one goal, Jaemin dashes off the field – broomstick in hand, as he runs off to the first place he has in mind.

“Huang Renjun!!!” Jaemin bangs on the door to the Ravenclaw common room, ignoring the whispering and shocked faces passing by.

“Mister Na?”

Jaemin turns on his heel and quietly yelps when he realizes it’s Bae Joohyun standing before him, tapping her feet impatiently with a delicately arched eyebrow.

“And to whom do you owe a visit?” The scary seventh year asks him, her aura is as threatening as it is mysterious. The Slytherin is literally frozen in fear.

Jaemin tries to come up with a good excuse, but timing is on his side when he finds the person he’s looking for coming up right behind the older girl.

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin doesn’t recall Renjun’s hair ever being so adorably tussled. The tired smile on the Ravenclaw’s lips doesn’t betray the soft look in the other’s eyes and Jaemin has the sudden urge to drag the boy into a hug.

“Sorry Joohyun. I believe Jaemin was looking for me,” Renjun says with a convincing smile, watching as the girl tut and walk into the common room after whispering the password.

“You’re lucky I came right by. What are you doing here?” Renjun gives him an amused smile, following Joohyun through the portal. Jaemin grabs the back of Renjun’s robe and the latter stops walking once he feels the tug, looking back at the Slytherin.

“I wanted to talk to you. I’m not sure why I ran here first, but you were the first person that came to mind.” Jaemin admits.

He watches as a rosy hue overtake Renjun’s face but the Ravenclaw quickly looks away and shakes off Jaemin’s grip on his robes.

“Let’s go talk in my room. I don’t think any of my roommates are back yet.” Jaemin nods and follows the other, peeking his head up when he feels an inquisitive stare from his side.

Jisung.

The conniving Ravenclaw just happens to be in the common room at the time and is making twenty or so hand gestures from next to Chenle. And Jaemin, upon catching his eye, turns immediately away and pretends he doesn’t recognize him.

Jaemin has never been so happy to be away from the prying eyes of people. Namely a Park Jisung. He doesn’t even ask Renjun before he dives face down onto the other’s bed, squealing at the general softness and bounciness of the Ravenclaw’s bed. Once he’s done rolling around, he grabs the white hippo thing by Renjun’s pillow and shoves it at the brunet’s unamused face.

“What’s this?”

Renjun scowls and takes the plushie out of Jaemin’s grabby hands. “This is Moomin, stop squishing him. He looks like a big hippo but he’s delicate okay? I’ve had him since I was five.”

Jaemin actually coos, latching onto Renjun and pulling the disgruntled boy onto the bed beside him.

“You’re so cute Huang Renjun! I didn’t know you kept things from your childhood like that.” Jaemin says, unknowingly hugging the smaller. Renjun socks him in the stomach.

“Get off me, you’re as bad as Jeno.” Renjun rolls over and sits up, hugging the Moomin to him.

“Spill, Na. Why are you here?”

Jaemin stretches out on Renjun’s bed, reveling in the fact that he can touch the head and foot post with his fingers and toes. Amazing. Oh, he feels Renjun’s judging stare.

“Right. So I bumped into Ten today, the Quidditch captain. And he offered for me to join the team again, as a seeker.”

Renjun nods, “Okay that’s hardly surprising. Isn’t that what you wanted?” He bats away the encroaching hand, trying to steal his Moomin. Jaemin pouts.

“Yeah, but I meant next year! He literally said, _Jaemin you can join in two weeks_. Two weeks! That’s barely enough time to catch up to speed with everyone.” Jaemin flounders, upsetting one of the pillows and accidentally throwing it onto the floor.

Renjun growls and pounces onto him, holding his limbs still so Jaemin can’t move. “Are you listening to yourself right now? You’ve been practicing for five weeks. I swear I know more about Quidditch now than my notes on Potions, merely from attending your self-practice sessions.” He leans down into Jaemin’s face and the Slytherin doesn’t know why he’s suddenly nervous from their proximity. “I trust you’ll do your best, Jaemin. You don’t need to be afraid anymore.” He says softly before letting up and moving to sit by Jaemin’s side.

He sits up and slumps over so that he’s curled up pitifully at Renjun’s feet. “I know, but I want to do well and I feel like I need to practice more –”

Renjun smacks Jaemin’s face with his Moomin plushie.

“Oh piss off, Jaemin. I’ll point out if you suck in the next two weeks okay? My judgment is clearly unbiased.” Renjun smirks once he removes Moomin from the other’s face and is looking down at Jaemin.

Jaemin rolls his eyes but he can’t help but slip in a genuine smile, “What would I do without you?”

Renjun flops down next to him, “Suffer because you’ll be stuck with Donghyuck instead?”

Jaemin suddenly remembers something. “Renjun, are you doing anything on Valentine’s Day?” He sits up, on the alert. Renjun watches him curiously but has an unreadable glint in his eyes. “No…I might do something with Jeno?” Jaemin scowls, but doesn’t realize why he’s making such a sour face.

“Want to go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea House with me?” In his excitement, he forgets to mention it’s a group outing. Besides, he’ll fudge the details now for Donghyuck or else Renjun’s going to pry into his plan.

“Go to that horribly pink place? With you?” Renjun’s face twists and Jaemin’s stomach drops. The Ravenclaw sees his crestfallen face and he quickly makes amends. “No wait, I’m sorry. I just don’t particularly like Valentine’s Day because love is such a fickle thing. It’s not you, Jaemin, it’s the location.” Renjun explains slowly, “And the holiday.”

Jaemin crawls onto Renjun’s lap and grips the front of his shirt pleadingly, “Please come, I’ll even pay for your food! Bring Jeno if you need to, but I don’t know if I’m willing to pay for him too.”

Renjun barks out a short laugh as he removes Jaemin’s hands. “Okay, if you really need me to.”

“We are in no way blending in, especially with your hair, Na.” Renjun mutters under his breath as he’s pulled along to sit down in the booth by the now caramel-colored-hair Slytherin. Jeno snickers under his breath, but he’s no better because his usual blonde hair is eye catching. Renjun elbows him hard.

Chenle giggles and it’s bloody loud as heck. Renjun groans and drops his face onto the pink table, only slightly regretting the resounding smack echoing throughout the tea shop.

Chenle cackles louder.

“Jisung, charm duct tape over Chenle’s mouth or something. I seriously need some quiet or I’m going to fling myself out this window.” Donghyuck mutters, face in his hands but he looks up to shoot a glare at Jaemin.

Jaemin smiles back nervously.

“This can’t be too bad. We look like a group of friends, definitely not suspicious. Just six dudes hanging out together at Madam Puddifoot’s.”

“That already sounds sus enough, Jaemin. Six dudes crowded in one booth in Madam Puddifoot’s on Valentine’s Day?” Renjun points out, “This is not a harem. I refuse to be in a harem with five other bloody fools.”

Donghyuck has the audacity to look offended, “You _wish_ you could date me Huang Renjun.” He snaps his fingers and Chenle starts chanting for them to fight. Jisung wearily looks over at Jaemin, and Jaemin suddenly realizes maybe this wasn’t so hot of an idea.

“Hold up guys, I think I see Mark.” Jeno breaks the impending fight with the mention of the Gryffindor prefect, but his bad vision causes the boy to squint, “And Yerim? Why is he here with Yerim?”

Donghyuck dramatically slumps over onto the table. “Woe is me and all of my friends.”

“Alright, I need everyone to put a sock on it. We’re here to spy on him!” Jaemin reveals his grand plan, and when he doesn’t hear any applause, he pouts. “What? We need to find out why he’s here with Kim Yerim.”

“Of all wizards and witches on this planet, how did I end up with you in my life?” Renjun says with a fond and painful smile on his face.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Jeno snorts from the side.

Jaemin ignores the offensive remark and plods on, “This is operation Markim because we need to mark him. Get it?”

Chenle pipes up from his corner, “I think we should leave the planning to someone else. Especially the name, Merlin’s beard, the naming really needs some work.” Jaemin scowls and throws one of the tea coasters at the Hufflepuff’s face.

“Honestly I thought it was because it’s a mash up of Mark and Yerim’s name but you know what, Jaemin? That works too.” Jisung says, thrumming his nervous fingers upon the table.

“This conversation is going nowhere and I’m watching Mark sit with Yerim in a two-seater off in the corner. Someone cover my eyes, I can’t see this.” Donghyuck moans. Jaemin immediately stands up and moves over to the other side, squishing into the three seater. Chenle and Jisung whine but Jaemin would do anything in the name of Lee Donghyuck.

“Look away best friend, I’ll spy on them.”

Jaemin watches as the two Gryffindor prefects talk, nothing too out of the ordinary. In fact, it hardly looks like a date between two romantic interests and more like a hangout. Something about the situation strikes Jaemin as thinking it’s odd.

The Slytherin turns away just before the prefect in question looks his way.

“I don’t think they’re on a date.” He proclaims to the rest of the table. Everyone lets out a sigh. It just so happens that the waitress coincidentally arrives at their table and starts placing dishes of chocolate and red velvet, along with other desserts, in front of them. A floating cherub also passes by and shoots a cannon of confetti, barely missing their food and tea.

“This place is an effing health hazard.” Renjun dryly comments but he digs into the strawberry shortcake sitting before him.

“Is that your final verdict, Jaemin?” Jisung says, mouthful of chocolate. “I suspected it from the start.”

Jaemin frowns and looks away from his friends munching on the sweets. He gives Donghyuck a nudge, “I don’t think you need to worry too much, Hyuckie. They genuinely look like they’re here as friends.” Jaemin peeks over their divider and sees a boy walk by the table and walk off with Yerim, leaving Mark to sip at his tea alone.

“Holy mother of – ”

“I think Yerim and Mark were being each other’s cover up so that Yerim could get the guy she likes!” He whispers. Jeno’s eyes light up in recognition. “Ah, that makes sense.”

“And you couldn’t have brought it up earlier??” Jaemin points his cake covered fork over at the eye-smiling Gryffindor. The latter shrugs, “I wanted free food.”

Renjun gives him a consoling look and pats the seat beside him. Jaemin doesn’t even need to think twice before he moves back over. He looks up now across the table at Donghyuck, his best friend’s facial expression brightening up a considerable amount as the other starts inhaling the slice of red velvet cheesecake in front of him.

“Jaemin, open your mouth.”

“What.”

Renjun shoves a slice of strawberry into his mouth and Jaemin chews thoughtfully.

“I guess this outing has been successful, according to my standards.” Jaemin says as Renjun tries to feed him another forkful of strawberry shortcake.

“Blimey, your standards must be really low then.” Jisung says, laughing when Chenle starts giggling at the jab.

They sit in comfort and polish off the dessert Jaemin had so graciously bought for everyone. The general chatter dies down, however, when Jaemin feels a presence on his left and he looks up to see Mark making eye contact with Donghyuck.

“Oh Lee Donghyuck, didn’t expect to see you here. Do you like sweets?” Mark asks casually. Jaemin eyes the scene before him with mild disgust, and he turns over to Renjun to make an offensive face.

“Maybe if you had your face out of your arse, you would have noticed.” Donghyuck snarks back.

Mark looks at him curiously. “Well then.” He looks over and realizes the rest of Donghyuck’s company, “Fancy seeing all of you guys here actually.” He gives them a warm-hearted smile and Jaemin, the devil within (there’s after all, a reason why he was sorted into Slytherin) suddenly rears its calculating head.

“Why don’t you join us, Mark? There’s extra space on Donghyuck’s side over there.” And true to his word, there was space, because Donghyuck hadn’t moved back after Jaemin forced his way over there. Donghyuck notices with growing horror at his mistake, but before he can attempt to wedge his tush over, Mark has sat down.

“Sorry for imposing. Yerim just left with her boyfriend, and I felt bad for taking up a booth all on my own.”

Jaemin waves his hand, “Don’t worry about it. We have extra food anyways.” He cheekily smiles, sliding over the untouched slice of lemon tart to the prefect.

Donghyuck glowers from beside the unsuspecting Gryffindor and Jaemin throws him a suggesting wink.

Maybe he’ll die tonight at the hands of his best friend, but for now, Jaemin feels like the missing piece to their odd assemble of friends is found.

“Okay take a deep breath in and out, Na Jaemin. You got this.”

Jaemin’s sitting at one of the benches in the locker room, with thirty minutes down the clock before his first Quidditch game of the season. The past two weeks have gone by so fast: Jaemin wakes up at five on most mornings, practically racing out onto the field – the brisk air awakening his lungs. Sometimes at six, when Jaemin has descended into the lower atmosphere and begins doing his lower rounds does he see Renjun, sitting quietly on one of the bleachers, reading a book or writing on parchment. His heart swells at the sight of the other, when he sees the messy bed-head and the bleary eyes blinking back right at him when their eyes meet; a sweet smile stretching on the Ravenclaw’s mouth as a good morning.

By the time he has gathered his nerves, Jaemin finds himself alone in the locker room for the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game. He’s there early, to battle his nervousness he tells himself, but he wishes he can see someone familiar and grounding so he doesn’t bounce his legs uncontrollably from the tension.

He hears the creak of the door open and Jaemin stands up, fully expecting to see Ten walk through the doors. But instead he sees Renjun, hesitantly poking his head in, eyes lighting up when he catches sight of Jaemin.

“You’re so silly,” Renjun says in greeting as Jaemin strides over and hugs his friend tightly, transferring his nervousness over to the smaller boy.

“I’m not silly, I’m excited to catch that snitch and beat your house.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, pretending to wince when Renjun punches him.

“Hey it’s okay to be nervous though.” Renjun says once Jaemin lets go and the Ravenclaw pats him on the cheek. “It’s your first time back, you’d be too invincible if you weren’t the slightest bit nervous.”

“Fine, you caught me. I’m nervous as heck.” Jaemin acquiesces, already pacing back to his locker with Renjun hot on his trail. “I think I need a good luck charm, something to tide me over this game.”

Renjun purses his lips, “You’re not supposed to use magic in the game, Na.”

Jaemin stares at him and laughs, “No, oh my god, no that’s what I meant. I want someone to be my good luck charm. You know what I meant!” He chuckles when Renjun’s face turns red.

The Slytherin opens his locker and pulls out his Slytherin scarf. “And I know who would be the best lucky charm for me.” He smiles softly at the other, watching as the gears turn in the Ravenclaw’s head.

“Oh.”

Jaemin takes a step forward and places the scarf around Renjun’s neck, delicately looping it once around the boy’s slender neck. He holds onto the ends of the scarf and looks at the other.

“Wish me luck?” He grins, taking delight in the blush that overcomes the brunet’s features.

Renjun suddenly shoots up, standing on his tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek.

“Good luck,” He whispers, running out of the locker room and leaving Jaemin to blush with a hand on his face.

It’s how Ten finds him five minutes later with a knowing smirk on his face.

The breeze hits Jaemin in the face with the vague memory of his last Quidditch match, where the winds were against him and carried him off his broomstick. This time, however, the air tickles and teasingly plays with his hair, ruffling up his caramel locks. It’s been half an hour in and Jaemin has only caught sight of the snitch a grand total of three times. But it’s fast, and Jaemin having not played in months, isn’t as finely tuned to detecting the beating of the wings. Instead, he finds his eyes straying to the Ravenclaw stands, looking for the lone person wearing a Slytherin scarf. He looks away in frustration, simultaneously for not being able to find Renjun and for finding himself distracted by the boy with the pretty stars in his eyes.

Does he have a crush on Renjun? Jaemin isn’t even sure. He won’t deny that he feels attracted to him, or that he’s infatuated.

But confronting his possible romantic feelings for the Ravenclaw is a first on Jaemin’s list since arriving to Hogwarts. Despite being popular and having that small but loyal fan club of his from his second year, Jaemin has never crushed on anyone.

The Slytherin shakes his head to clear the thoughts.

So much for being his lucky charm. Renjun’s only distracting him with his adorable face and equally adorable personality. Jaemin wants to fly off the field, find Renjun, and call it a day. But he really wants to catch the snitch first.

Oh.

Jaemin hears it, the steady beating of wings from right behind him. He slowly turns a 180 on his broom and sees the snitch. The metal, enchanted contraption, as if it has a mind of its own, dives out of Jaemin’s sight and Jaemin flies after it.

The ground is nearing him, Jaemin doesn’t think about crashing, not when his efforts are right at the tip of his fingers. As he reaches out, fingers grasping onto the metal ball, his other hand on the broomstick unconsciously pulls the handle up – in familiarity and practice, pulling Jaemin out of his nosedive and from colliding into the ground a mere feet away.

The announcer’s voice booms throughout the stadium and Jaemin watches as his teammates fly down towards him. Familiar and unfamiliar faces, people whom he has come to work with and let into his Quidditch life. Ten’s watching him from above, a proud smile on his face and eyes glittering with tears.

There’s an equivalent feeling to victory that Jaemin can’t describe with mere words. It’s like the light bubbliness of his first champagne drink, the air he flies through when his dad picks him up and spins him around – it’s like the smile of his friends and everyone he cares about. Shining back at him.

Jaemin wants to yell at the top of his lungs in joy, but he can’t – not when he’s suddenly barreled over by a small force, knocking him off the broom and onto the soft grass.

He looks up and sees Renjun smiling down at him, eyes as pretty as the night sky Jaemin had seen on that Christmas Eve.

“You blubbering idiot, I can’t believe you did it!” The Ravenclaw shouts, pinching his cheek and smacking his chest. He’s crying and Jaemin laughs at the irony of it all.

“You’re the one crying, my dimwit.” Jaemin says as he lets go of the snitch in his hand, reaching one hand out to cradle the back of Renjun’s head, bringing the boy closer down to him, and the other hand brushing at the tears on Renjun’s face.

“Thank you for believing in me, Renjun.” Jaemin says sweetly before pulling Renjun all the way down and crashing his lips onto the Ravenclaw’s.

_Epilogue:_

“You still owe me for that bet you made me shake on about Mark and Donghyuck, Renjunnie.” Jaemin says, poking the Ravenclaw’s forehead.

His boyfriend frowns, bats away the offending finger as he tries to read the book in his hand. He sends the Slytherin a deadly glare when Jaemin jostles his thigh, displacing the brunet reading peacefully on his lap.

Renjun reaches a thumb and finger out and remorselessly pinches Jaemin’s thigh. Hard.

Jaemin whimpers, “You’re so mean.” He unwraps his arms from around Renjun and hugs himself in mock pity, giving the other his sad puppy eyes. Renjun sighs and puts a bookmark in his book, casting it aside.

He cradles Jaemin’s face in his hands and looks at the Slytherin with a soft smile. “Really? Am I mean to you?” He stares at him with his big eyes, nearing his face in a painfully slow manner.

Jaemin puckers his lips, silently asking the other for a kiss, and the Ravenclaw obliges. Peppering his lips with small butterfly kisses.

“Still mean?” Renjun asks, pulling away with a light blush on his cheeks.

“No, but just a little bit.” Jaemin smirks, winding an arm around Renjun’s middle and pulling him in to catch the other in a surprise, open-mouthed kiss.

Something hits him in the back of his head.

“Stop snogging in the common room. This is public property. Don’t desecrate our forefathers!” Donghyuck belts out as he walks into the common room and immediately makes his way for the staircase leading up to the dormitories.

Jaemin scowls, “Sod off, you prick. Just because you want to get into Markie poo’s pants doesn’t mean you’re going to shit on my happy parade!”

Donghyuck slams the door in response, and Renjun laughs.

“They’re still not together? I took the wrong side of the bet, should’ve known neither of them had the guts to confess.” Renjun says, reaching out a hand to pat down Jaemin’s messy caramel hair.

“Which reminds me, I still won. So pay up, Renjun.” Jaemin says as he gently moves his boyfriend off his lap and stands up in front of him.

“You want money?” Renjun quirks an eyebrow in a confused manner.

Jaemin shakes his head fondly, “No, I want your time.”

They walk, hand in hand, by the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The sunset casts a vibrant orange glow on the cobblestone, dirt path, and Jaemin can’t help but stare at Renjun as the halo of colors dance upon his hair and skin.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Jaemin smiles, “Just remembering something.”

“Huh.” Renjun stops walking and gives the Slytherin a once-over, “And do you care to explain?”

Jaemin’s eyes light up because he remembers, “We met here before right? When we were first years and you crashed into me because Merlin knows what you were running from that night.” Jaemin rolls his eyes playfully, watching as Renjun stare back at him with widening eyes.

“I thought you forgot?” Renjun looks vulnerable and he looks away, won’t meet Jaemin’s eyes.

“I did, up until that weekend of the first game back.” Jaemin admits, coughing into his free hand, “The day you kissed me on the cheek?”

Renjun blushes, “Hey! And you kissed me on the lips afterwards.”

Jaemin tightens his hand around Renjun’s, “And then we both couldn’t meet each other’s eyes in the following week and it took the combined efforts of all our friends locking us in one of the janitor’s closets for me to confess.” Renjun scrunches his nose in annoyance.

“The point is, I’m sorry it took me so long to find you. You helped me a lot back then. You were the one who inadvertently made me more outspoken, ask questions in class, and pursue Quidditch.” Jaemin says, letting go of Renjun’s hand so that he can says his words to the other face to face with as much sincerity as he can.

“I didn’t think the wise words of someone I didn’t even know the face or name of would encourage me so much. It’s funny how we ended up meeting each other again, after all these years.” He pauses, watching Renjun carefully. Something wet falls from the Ravenclaw’s eyes.

“Oh Blimey, are you crying??”

Jaemin reaches out to wipe away the smaller’s tears but Renjun puts a hand out, wiping them himself with his sweater paws.

“How ironic it is that you helped me too, survive my first year,” Renjun smiles through his glittering eyes. He reaches a hand out and interlaces their fingers together. “Seeing you, a quiet Slytherin boy, suddenly become so active in your learning despite some of the silly questions you asked in the beginning has pushed me to learn more and try to understand why I was chosen to be a wizard out of my whole family.” He leans up and kisses Jaemin on the lips, catching the Slytherin off guard and watching with delight as Jaemin blushes.

“It’s true it hurt a bit that you didn’t remember me. But you were too caught up in your life and I was in mine. I only remembered because the moonlight was shining on your dumb face at the time and I remembered thinking, _who is this stupid kid and why does he look so lost?_ I’m glad you aren’t as lost anymore, Jaemin. The long journey was worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> things you may be wondering about:  
-Lucas is the other Beater, but wasn't the one who sent Jaemin off his broom. that was some other asshat who got suspended immediately after aiming for Jaemin’s spine :))) Lucas became the new beater and is the one Yuqi’s trying to beat  



End file.
